1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a plug-in hybrid vehicle with a starter motor having a capacitor as a power supply in which a starter start-up and an M/G start-up are available as an engine start-up method.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, a power storage device is known in which the voltage of the power storage device is controlled between a preset lower limit voltage and a preset holding or sustaining voltage when the vehicle is not in use while the storage device is configured to be fully charged when the vehicle recognizes the driver though a vehicle driver authentication mechanism (for example, see JP 2008-141855 A).